Nidaime's Legacy
by whitemist0
Summary: The 'Chosen One.' The legend, whom is chosen to be the next leader of the big cats, the rarest of all summonings. Now, Tobirama Hatake, Kakashi's son, is the next in line to leading them. How will he react when he finds out? But just what really does being the 'Chosen One' even mean?


**_Hey, it's whitemist0 here, and I just wanted to tell you that this story will be my first attempt at a Naruto story, so criticism is accepted. Also, this chapter will be entirely in first person, in my OC's point of view. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1

* * *

 _(Dream)_

 _Alright, then... One. Two. Three! Father charged at the swordsman with his jutsu, but a girl jumped in front, taking the blow for the swordsman. "Noooo! Haku!" I screamed out, but I seemed to be held in place by chains, slowly dragging me into the ground. "Nononononononononooooooo! Father!" I tried to struggle, looking down at my chains, sight becoming blurry from tears. I attempted to use the jutsu Father taught me, but as I was about to finish it, I looked up, seeing my Dad looking at me, with his Sharingan active. The only thing wrong with this picture was that both of my Father's eyes were Sharingans, and were bleeding out, with a wicked cheshire smile etched-literally-onto his face. I screamed out, flailing (or at least trying to), hoping to escape. I couldn't, however, and felt a sharp pain in my chest._

 _When I looked down, I saw my Father's hand through my chest, with his jutsu still active. I closed my eyes, crying. When I opened them again, I was sitting in a blank space, with some giant cat-person staring at me. "Do not hesitate when given **the choice**. It will all play out correctly in due time... Call us if ever in peril, or are cowering in terror... And remember: my kin always has luck on their side." Once the cat-person finished it's sentence, I felt a burning sensation on my arm._

 _When I looked down, I saw a tattoo, consisting of strange silver markings, appearing burning down my arm, with outlines of other tattoos faintly glowing around it. "Wh-what the... hell?" My vision went blurry, then I collapsed onto the blank floor, everything going black._

* * *

(Real-time)

I felt myself trembling with anxiety once I awoke from the dream, and saw Father burst into the room after I screamed waking up. When I saw him look at me, he sprinted to my bedside, his mask off. "Tobi!" I didn't immediately respond because I was still dazed, causing him to yell out for Mother. "Tobi!" By the time I regained focus-albeit briefly-Mother had already burst into the room, holding a kunai and shuriken in her left and right hands, respectively. I was able to lift myself up to a sitting position.

After very weakly looking at Father, I managed out "I-I'm fine, Fa...ther..." After that, I collapsed onto Mother, who was kneeling next to father.

"Tobi!" Mother screamed this, but to no avail.

* * *

Some time later, I awoke in a blank-looking room, with no colors other than white or pale green. Looking around, I noticed that my shirt was taken off, causing me to shiver. When I did look around, however, I noticed that there were multiple needles attached to my left arm. When I inspected my arm closely, I noticed that there was a silver tattoo on it-the same tattoo from my dream. _So it was, or wasn't a dream? What the hell is going on?_ I looked around, I saw my Father asleep on a chair next to the bed I was in. Mother wasn't in here, so I can only assume why. _Maybe she's out getting Dango or something?_ I attempted to sit up, but was fairly shocked that I was strapped to the bed. "What the..." I struggled to move my arms, but nothing happened.

"Tobi? Tobi, you're awake!" I looked over to Father, and noticed that he was awake, with his mask on. He jumped up, and embraced me in a hug.

"Yeah, of course I'm awake." I looked around once more. "Where am I? This isn't my room, right?"

Father looked at me as if I was joking. "Really?" I didn't laugh, so he took the signal. "Oh... Well then... You're in the hospital, because four nights ago, your body was drained of chakra completely in your sleep. Almost immediately after we brought you here, your eyes turned into those of a cat's, then you lashed out on us for no reason." Father looked down. "After that, I had to use my Sharingan on you, then we strapped you to the bed again." _What the fuck?_

"Are you serious?" Father nodded, then I closed my eyes. "And what about this tattoo?"

"I honestly have no-" Before Father could finish his sentence, the door opened, and we both looked (or at least I tried to), and saw Mother and the Fourth Hokage enter the room.

"I believe I have an idea of what that tattoo is: it is a means to summoning one of the rarest forms of familiars there are in this particular world." The Fourth Hokage spoke, shocking both Father and I.

"Sensei, if I may, what do you mean 'rarest?'" Father asked this, now concerned for my health.

"Well, Kakashi, after hearing about this, I read through both the Uzumaki, then the Namikaze archives until I found something interesting." He glanced at me. "You see, there used to be a clan that had the special summoning of, and lived with the big cats: tigers, panthers, lions, and the like. But these weren't ordinary big cats." He again glanced at me.

"What's so extraordinary about them?" Father asked.

"Well, Kakashi, they are able to bend and manipulate time and chakra."

"Time?!" I nearly yelled out in fascination, much to Mother's dismay.

"Yes, time, Tobirama. You see, they inherited these traits from when the nine-tailed fox had mated a normal tiger, who had offspring." The Hokage paused, allowing this to sink in. And sink in, it did.

"The offspring were the big cats of now?! Cool!" I nearly yelled, again.

"Not exactly, Tobirama." The Hokage looked at me, sadly, causing me to have a sort-of confused look on my face. "They were all but wiped out. Only a few survived, who have no doubt breeded more, wherever they are now."

"And what's that got to do with Tobi's tattoo, sensei?" Father looked truly perplexed.

"That tattoo, as I read in the legends, is only given the the next 'Chosen One,' or the next human to live with and have access to summoning the big cats." He paused, just as he had done so before, to let it sink in. "The only reason they ever choose a 'Chosen One,' is when the current one is ten years from the age of stepping down, or is deathly ill. That tattoo you have on your arm," The Hokage pointed at my arm. "that's the tattoo which allows you to reverse-summon yourself to where the current 'Chosen One,' is staying, to speak to him or her. However, by this time, the person is part cat, or basically an extremely strong version of a Neko." Finally, Mother decided it was her time to cut into the conversation.

"What do you mean, Neko? My son will turn into **a Neko?!** " With each word, Mother's voice raised even more, becoming louder.

"Yes... And no..." The Hokage, surprisingly, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You see... That only happens if the familiar you choose nears death, and to keep it living, you would have to absorb it, and it's life-force and mind, into your body and soul, essentially becoming one with the familiar. This almost always happens, due to the 'Chosen One,' and the familiar forming one of the strongest bonds imaginable." He looked and smiled at me, then looked at Father. "Kakashi."

Father almost immediately came back from his thoughts, looking at the Hokage. "Yes, sensei?"

"I will be taking Tobirama away from you to private the Namikaze training grounds to get him back into shape, for the next week." Father nodded at this, then looked at Mother.

"Anko, are you alright with that?" Mother forcefully nodded, probably trying to keep her cool in front of the Hokage.

"Thank you, Kakashi, Anko. I'll now be going home to _my_ family. See ya'!" After that, the Hokage disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving me, Mother, and Father in the room.

"Kakashi~" Mother looked at Father threateningly, yet playfully at the same time, causing Father to gulp loudly.

"Y-yes, Anko, dear?" He was forcefully shaking.

"If anything happens to Tobi, then you'll be punished, 'kay~?" Father rapidly nodded, until Mother continued. "But... I just think I'll have to punish you anyways, now won't I~?" Mother grabbed Father's arm, yanking him up. After that, she dragged him out of the room, seductively, leaving me alone with myself. Once they left, everything that was happening finally hit me.

"W-wait a second! I'm a 'Chosen One?!' How the hell can I be a 'Chosen One?!'"

* * *

 _ **Hey, everybody! whitemist0 here again, and I just wanted to point out a few changes from the actual plot of Naruto. First: Minato and Kushina are both alive, though Naruto is still the J**_ ** _inchuuriki of the Nine-Tails. In this story, Temari will be visiting Konoha earlier than in the original plot. When she does, the Konoha 11 will be one year from graduations. Also, in this story, Kakashi is grandson the Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage. In this, Tobirama Hatake, my OC, gains Tobirama's superb abilities to manipulate water, and create water out of thin air. He will also inherit something else from him, but that's a secret! Also, below will be a description of Tobirama Hatake and what he looks like._**

 ** _Name: Tobirama Hatake_**

 ** _Age: 14 (as of now)_**

 ** _Hair color/style: pure white(like Tobirama Senju), and wild(also like Tobirama Senju)_**

 ** _Eye color: brown, pupiless(like Anko, his mother)_**

 ** _Personality: Sarcastic, Pragmatic, Calculating, Slightly Sadistic(like Anko, eventually almost fully sadistic), Darker sense of humor_**

 ** _Appearance: Short-sleeved blue shirt kimono with mesh-chainmail amor. Blue pants, with kunai-satchel attached to left leg. Pale skin color._**

 ** _In and A/N at the end of the next chapter, I'll have his history along with main talents and such._**

 ** _Until next time, whitemist0!_**


End file.
